


Jaali's Anniversary

by eleniaaeon



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleniaaeon/pseuds/eleniaaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaye bizzat @pondlocked tarafından yazılmıştır, benden yayınlamam istendi ve bunu zevkle yapıyorum. Benim içimi sıcacık yapan bir mini hikaye. KEYİFLİ OKUMALAR.. : ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaali's Anniversary

Murray Gold - Amy's Theme

Köprünün çocuklarla dolup taştığı günler geride kalmış, artık köprünün hakimiyeti tek bir kızılın elinde, söz konusu kızıl koşarken görevlinin bacağına yapışır, dosyasından başını kaldıran gözlüklü adam hafifçe tebessüm ederek minik kızı Mona'ya yönlendirir.

Beyaz elbisesinin içindeki kız Mona'ya ilerleyerek genç kadından saçlarını örmesini istediğinde teklifi kabul edilir, hevesle saçlarını savurarak yeni genç masanın ilk üyesinin kucağına tırmanıp tokalarını uzatır. Mona kızın tokalarını almış, ellerini kızıl buklelere daldırırken üçe ayırıp tek bir örgü haline getirdiği saçları minik kızın tepesinden dolayıp taç yaptığında işi biter, minik kızın boynunu öptüğünde kızılı kıkırdatırken hoplatarak aşağı indirir.

Masanın üzerinde bir de kahverengi kurdele var, Mona iç çekerek ince kumaşı eline geçirir, Rose'un önünde diz çökerek minik kızla aynı hizaya gelirken kurdeleyi beyaz elbisenin belinden geçirerek fiyonk haline getirdiğinde işi bitmiş en minik ördeği kucaklayarak kalkar, babayı bulmaya gider.  
Senor odasında, derin bir nefes alarak kendini olacaklara hazırlamaya çalışıyorken kızı odaya girdiğinde yüzü aydınlanır. Ona koşturan miniğin kollarını açarak "Jaaliye gidicez!" demesi bir kez daha sarsılmasına neden olurken, kendini ne zaman atlatacağını sorgularken bulduğunda Mona yanına gelmiş bir şey söylemeden sarışın adamın ceketinin yakalarını düzeltir, yanağından öper ve geldiği gibi sessizce dışarı çıkarken James bu kızı köprüye sokma kararının doğru olduğunu bir kere daha fark eder, başka bir ülkeye doğru yok olur. Nadera'da güneş batıyor, halk her sene olduğu gibi bu sene de Jaali'sine ağlıyorken James, Rose'u bırakmamış minik kız da babasının üzüntüsünü hissetmiş gibi, sessizce basını yorgun adamın boynuna saklarken, rüyalarında gördüğü siyah saçlı adam için yas tuttuklarını bilmediği kalabalığa bakar.


End file.
